Your Fantasy is My Reality
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome always thought it to be her dreams, her imagination playing cruel tricks on her. Until she is accused of witchery, fantasies turning into reality are fine...if no one gets hurt, but one man's fantasy killed her entire village. Alice Academy takes her away from the village ruins and places her in Narumi's Class. What will become of her life, now that Alice Academy has taken h
1. Chapter 1

**Title – Your Fantasy is My Reality**

**Summary – Kagome always thought it to be her dreams, her imagination playing cruel tricks on her. Until she is accused of witchery, fantasies turning into reality are fine...if no one gets hurt, but one man's fantasy killed her entire village. Alice Academy takes her away from the village ruins and places her in Narumi's Class. What will become of her life, now that Alice Academy has taken her in?**

**Anime – InuYasha/Gakuen Alice**

**Main Couple – Harem, Kagome/Narumi**

**Genre – Romance / ****Fantasy**

**Rated – T – M (Mild Violence) (Medium Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own either InuYasha or Gakuen Alice!**

_**Your Fantasy is My Reality**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Fantasy of a Sadist.**_

**-x-x-x-**

A witch...

_'Is that what I am?'_

A monster...

_'Is it my fault?'_

Black hair was gently carried in the soft wisps of the wind. Crying and screaming could be heard all around her.

_'They liked me yesterday, I made them smile and laugh. Why now do they turn against me? This isn't my fault.' _Steal blue eyes looked from her spot on a branch, down at the burning villagers, the screaming villagers and crying kids.

_'How can another person's desire be my fault, I can't control what happens. It was an accident.' _She stared up at the state of chaos the villagers were in, "_I'm sorry."_

A villager turned an angry glare on her.

"You are sorry? SORRY? YOU HAVE _NO_ RIGHT TO SAY THAT! Look at what _you_ did to our homes and families. Kids are without homes, families without food and parents have lost children and vice versa. Yet...all you can say is...I'm Sorry? Leave Kagome, leave or join your grandfather in the heated ashes and depths of hell." Kagome bowed her head in shame, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Didn't you hear? LEAVE!" Kagome jumped backwards and stumbled slightly as a stone had just barely missed her.

"MONSTER!" An elder woman shouted.

_'What? Just a few days ago she had been bringing her grandfather raspberry preserves and now she is calling me a monster.'_

"I can fix it, all of it." Kagome said only to have more stones hurled at her. This time, they didn't miss. Too many villagers had joined in.

"YOU'VE DONE PLENTY!" Some of the kids tried to stop their parents from hurting their friend but, it was futile.

Kagome wasn't sure what had happened but everyone had suddenly stopped. She opened her teary eyes, letting her bloody and bruised arms fall limp at her side.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked towards the voice where her best friends were leading a couple men straight to her. One was Sango, a girl with a unique gift like hers, though, it was easier to hide. She had black hair to the middle of her back and brown eyes. Sango had the ability to call on demons and control them. Then there was a boy, Miroku, who had black hair to the nape of his neck in a ponytail and violet eyes. He had a curse as he called it. In his left hand there was a vortex, a black hole. Thankfully his grandfather made him a couple sacred beads to wrap around his hand to keep everyone safe. The last was a child, Shippou, who had orange/red hair and green eyes. He had control over fire but tried to keep it hidden.

"More monsters, all four of them, LEAVE OUR VILLAGE!" The lady shouted. The men in black stopped and watched as the villagers threw stones at Sango, Miroku and Shippou.

"Please, everyone, cease this needless conflict and go about rebuilding your village." A man said, stepping up in front of her three friends. He had wavy blonde hair and light lavender eyes. She watched as the villagers smiled slightly in a daze and nodded before leaving her alone and continuing with their work.

"So all four of you are considered...Monsters?" The man asked, walking up to a trembling Kagome. She flinched when he knelt before her. A frown appeared on his face as he leaned forward slightly and picked her up bridal style.

"I won't hurt you; tell me...why do they call you that?" He asked gently.

"I made their fantasies come true, as well as the fantasy of a Sadist's." Sango walked forward.

"She isn't the only one with powers, so if you take her...you take us." The man bit back a laugh. Her brown eyes lit up like fire when she said that.

"Of course, you will explain to me what your powers are in the car. Come!" He said, standing up and walking away from the village.

_'It was never my fault. I only make fantasies reality. It is never my fault.'_ Kagome stared at the village, her eyes and hair the only things visible over the blonde man's shoulder. She buried her face in the man's neck, his two partners watching her shake.

"_Kagome..."_ Sango whispered lightly.

**-x-x-x-**

They had arrived at the car and Kagome had fallen into a heavy sleep. When the man tried to place her inside he couldn't loosen her death grip on his shirt.

"Guess I'm sitting in the back, you two get in the front." He told the other two men. One who had a white mask on and black hair, the other was wearing a black suit and a black hat.

The other three kids got in, Sango holding Shippou in her lap and an odd kitten on her shoulders.

"Do we need anything? Where are we going? Is it far? Is Kagome-Kaa-San okay? Who are you and—" Miroku swiftly placed his hand on his small friend.

"Eh, I had come for only Kagome here but oh well. Yes, you do need some clothes so where do you live?"

"We live in the village a mile away from this one. I have a bunch of Kagome clothes at my house too and we share clothes, so hers are taken care of." Sango said.

"Alright then," He nodded towards the driver and the car started off. "Now in order, we are going to a place called Alice Academy, a school for kids with Alice's. Like Kagome here is capable of bringing fantasies to reality. What are yours?"

"I can summon demons. This is Kilala, a demon I summoned when I was four. She kind of decided to stay with me. Shippou here is a pyro. He controls, manipulates and creates fire."

"Hehe, I have full control over it too." The child said, giving an impish smile.

"Yes, and I have a black hole in my hand." The man before them stiffened and the car came to an abrupt stop.

"S-sorry, black hole?"

Miroku looked out the window before rolling it down. He removed the beads from around his hand and the three adults stared wide eyes as everything, from trees to rock to a few unlucky animals got sucked in to the vortex in the boy's hand. Placing the beads over his hand once more he rolled the window up and gave a small smile.

"Miroku, you did make sure no one was in the path of your wind tunnel, didn't you?" Sango asked.

"Huh, of course my dear Sango. Do you take me as a complete idiot?"

"No..." Sango said sweetly.

"Only half an idiot..." Shippou supplied.

"And half pervert." Sango finished, causing Shippou to laugh and the blonde to chuckle.

"Continuing, yes, Alice Academy is pretty far from here. What did you mean by Kagome-Kaa-San?"

"I was an orphan...Kagome took care of me…she is little too, and still a child…but she is mama."

"I see, by the way, my name is Narumi, and the man in the passenger seat is Persona. We are teachers at Alice Academy. What are your names?"

"As I am sure you already know, since we have all said our names at least once, my name is Sango, this is Shippou and the pervert next to me is Miroku."

"Yes, you're right, how old are all of you?"

"I've got this one sweet Sango. I am fifteen, Sango is fourteen and Shippou is four. Kagome, if you didn't know is ten, how old are you?"

"Twenty-four, I don't know how that concerns you though."

"We like to be well informed of the people around us." Sango stated, petting Kilala gently.

"I see, can you explain to me what had happened to the village we were just at?"

"Mama made a fantasy come true." Shippou told him.

"Pretty messed up fantasy though." Miroku said as he played with his prayer beads.

"We don't have all the information, so—stop here. So when Kagome wakes up, you can ask her. You can stay here, we will be back." Sango got out of the car with Miroku and Shippou next to her.

Narumi stared down at the still bleeding child in his arms.

"We need to get her taken care of soon." Persona turned in his spot and stared at the girl. Reaching out to touch her she seemed to have sensed him and snuggled closer to Narumi who stared at Persona in confusion.

"She is pushing away anyone who has dark fantasies." Persona explained.

"Oh, what is your fantasy?" Person looked at Narumi before turning back in his seat and staring at the window.

"That...is something I will _never_ tell you or anyone else."

Narumi chuckled.

_'What could this one little girl have done...to deserve such a harsh punishment. Being stoned...she isn't a witch. Not only that, but this is the 20th century, not the 17th century. Stoning people and claiming they're witches.'_ Narumi sighed but collected his thoughts when he heard the trunk open. He looked back in time to see...eight suitcases.

"One, two, three..." he looked down, "...four."

When they got in he just stared at them oddly.

"Yes Narumi?" Sango asked.

"Why do you need eight suitcases?"

"That's easy, one is Miroku's, one is Shippou's, two are mine and two are Kagome's."

"What about the last two?" Persona questioned.

"I suppose...they're everybody's?" She didn't seem to sure how to word it. Narumi looked at the three but said nothing.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome woke up, a bright light hanging above her.

"So you're awake?" Her eyes traveled to where the voice was. A teenager, black hair and glasses, that's all her mind could comprehend at the moment, blinking a couple times she sat up.

"Lay back down, you are in no—"

"Condition to be moving about. Yeah, I know. I merely wanted to sit up. I'm not going to run a marathon you know." Kagome looked down at her body, her arms were literally black and blue, some areas had cut and a sickly yellow. She felt her eyes burning as tears threatened to fall.

"You got here three hours ago. I hadn't expected you to wake up so soon. You can join the class in a second." He moved his hands over her body. She watched as the bruises healed except for a few and a couple cuts.

"You can heal the rest with time."

Kagome smiled and nodded before jumping out of the bed, her clothes were torn and singed from the fire.

"Your uniform," He pointed at the skirt and top.

She looked over at his outfit and frowned.

"What?"

"Can I have a pair of pants like yours? I don't want anyone to see the bruises and cuts on my body."

"...I will be right back with a teacher."

"You mean you're not a teacher?"

"No, my name is Subaru Imai. I'm an 18 year old at the Academy in the High School division."

"Imai-Sempai?" His eyes widened at the name, turning away quickly to hide a light pink tinting his cheeks.

"Yes, I will be back." She watched him leave before heading over to a sink. Clean wipes were on the counter next to her. She jumped up and sat on the edge of the sink, taking a few wipes she cleaned up the dried blood and remaining cuts. Once done she stood up straight and pulled a scrunchy from her pocket and pulled her hair back into a high pony tail before leaning over and washing her face. She heard the door open and dried her face. Turning around she saw that it was the blonde man from before.

"Hello Kagome. My name is Narumi. I'm going to be your sensei. Now, before I give you the uniform requested, can you answer a few things?" She nodded as he walked up and picked her up, mindful of her injuries he sat on the bed with her in his lap.

"What do you want to know?"

"How did the village end up the way it did?"

"I know how, it was an accident though. I was playing with a friend of mine, when I accidently tripped and fell into someone. When he touched me I saw his desire to cause pain and his fantasy of watching the village he was born in burn. His feelings were so jumbled I started to get confused and the next thing I knew, fires were lighting up all around and he had this weird look in his eyes. He looked at and said 'thank you' before walking away."

"I see." He handed her the uniform and she ran behind the curtains and started to change.

"Hey, Narumi-Sensei?" She shouted from behind the curtain.

"Yes?"

"What happened to Shippou, Sango and Miroku?"

"They are all in class. Sango and Miroku are in the Middle school division and Shippou is in the same division as you, except, he's in class A, you are in class B."

"Can I see Shippou before I go to class, so he knows I'm okay?" She asked, coming out from behind the curtains.

_'Still scared...'_ Narumi thought to himself, noting the small amount of fear and pain in her eyes.

"I see no problem with that. Come along."

Kagome nodded before pulling her hair out of the ponytail and letting it fall down her shoulders. She followed him out of the room, taking a hold of his hand and keeping close.

"Bye Sempai."

**-x-x-x-**

Mikan had finally gotten her wish, now sitting next to Hotaru she read over the questions in front of her. Narumi walked in and the substitute cried happily as he left.

Everyone got quiet when he got in the center of the class. He stood there for a few minutes, silent before speaking.

"We have a new student, actually four, one in this class and three others that may come to see our new student every once in a while. Kagome, please come in."

Natsume looked up when the door opened and was...speechless. Black hair down past her hips, steal blue eyes with tints of silver lining them and she _wasn't_ flat. She was..._'Cute.' _He noticed Koko look at him in surprise but only glared.

_'Say__nothing__!'_ Koko nodded.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I hope that we can all become friends."

"How old are you?"

"What's your Alice?"

"Are you single?"

"Are you looking?"

"Please, everyone, one at a time." Narumi sighed in slight irritation.

"I am ten like most of you I assume. My Alice is the Fantasy Alice. I can make _any_ Fantasy become a Reality. Yes, I'm Single. No I'm not looking...again, just ten years old..."

Many of the guys groaned. The girls just laughed.

"You said you could make a Fantasy Reality, what if a concerns you an—"

"Finish that sentence and you will lose the ability to ever impregnate a female." Many of the guys inched their legs shut at her implication. Natsume, Ruka, Kokoro, Mochu and Kitsuneme just laughed or smiled, in Natsume's case, smirked.

"What is her star rank?" This came from Sumire.

"Star Rank?" Kagome looked at Narumi.

"Oh, here...She is a special Ability, considered a genius by the elementary principle, a prodigy. Also, her Alice is somewhat difficult to understand. It seems to be an Alice that she will have all her life, though, she can use as much as she wants, no limitation, as often as she wants, never getting tired and her life span still doesn't shorten. We aren't sure how that is." He placed the star on her collar.

"I have a question."

"Yes Mikan."

"Why is she wearing the guys' middle school uniform?"

"I felt like it." Kagome said, her hands unconsciously moving to her arms.

"Kagome, you will be partnered with Natsume since his previous partner wanted to switch so that she could be partners with her best friend. Natsume raise your hand." Kagome looked up and saw a hand raise half way.

"You will take the seat next to him. I hope you make many friends her Kagome, if you need anything please, let me know. Now, I will go check on Shippou for you, since he wasn't in the classroom when we visited, then Sango and Miroku." She nodded before taking a seat.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: A new story, hurray.**

**Envy: She is thinking of doing a harem.**

**Jakotsu: Kagome/Narumi will be the main character couple later on, however, before all of that, Kagome/Subaru Imai smut, Kagome/Shuichi Sakurano smut, Kagome/Akira Tonouchi smut and Kagome/Rui Amane smut. If you have a suggestion or want to see her being 'playful' not slutty, with someone else, let her know in a review.**

**Me: Also, for those who don't know who Rui Amane or Akira Tonouchi is please look below for information.**

**Name: Rui Amane**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Alice: Curse**

**Rui is a Dangerous Ability type. He is fond of guys that are younger than him. Rui is the person who gave Tsubasa the star on his cheek called the "Mark of Obedience", but when he was young, Rui gave him 3 stars on his cheek. Rui also has a huge crush on Tsubasa, so Tsubasa tries to avoid him as much as possible. He seems to show care and concern for Nobara.**

**He also seems to have feminine features.**

**He only appears in the manga.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Akira Tonouchi**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Nickname:**_**Tono**_

**Alice: Amplification**

**He is the representative of the Special Ability type. He is a playboy and likes girls a lot. He particularly likes touching and flirting with Mikan, which often makes Natsume jealous. Tono is Tsubasa's senior and he seems to be pretty close with him. He is a good-looking boy with long black hair.**

**Mikan likes him very much and gets along with him well. But Tsubasa warns her not to get too close with him since he might get her pregnant. Natsume, like Tsubasa, doesn't get along with him. He has grown attached to Mikan as well. He is concerned for her well-fare in the academy and protects her whenever he can.**

**In the manga, he helps Mikan and the others in the Z arc. He is one of the people who taught Class 2B about making Alice stones. He seemed to gain the attention of the girls in the class because of his looks.**

**He only appears in the manga.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title – Your Fantasy is My Reality**

**Summary – Kagome always thought it to be her dreams, her imagination playing cruel tricks on her. Until she is accused of witchery, fantasies turning into reality are fine...if no one gets hurt, but one mans fantasy killed her entire village. Alice Academy takes her away from the village ruins and places her in Narumi's Class. What will become of her life, now that Alice Academy has taken her in?**

**Anime – InuYasha/Gakuen Alice**

**Main Couple – Harem, Kagome/Narumi**

**Genre – Romance / ****Fantasy**

**Rated – T – M (Mild Violence) (Medium Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own either InuYasha or Gakuen Alice!**

_**Your Fantasy is My Reality**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The First Day of School.**_

**-x-x-x-**

"Hi, I'm Mikan." A rather cheerful brunette said as she skipped over to her seat. Kagome looked up and smiled.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Mikan."

"How did you find out about your Alice?" Mikan asked as she pulled a chair over and sat down across from her, others starting to gather around her.

"I was real little when I first used my Alice but I was six when I realized what it was I was doing."

"Do your parents have any Alice's?"

"Don't know. My mom died when I was four and I never met my dad. My grandfather raised me and he never told me about my parents having Alice's, so I would have to say no, they didn't."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I had a little brother...I would prefer we didn't talk about him though." The door opened and a little red head ran forward and jumped into her lap dragging another little boy in behind him.

"Shippou, who is this and who did you kidnap him from?" Everyone looked at the little boy in her lap then down at the one staring up at her with emotionless eyes.

"Mama, I didn't kidnap him, he's my new friend. He said his name was Yoichi and that I was to be his partner from now on." The boy next to her stared at Yoichi in surprise but his facial features returned to their normal aloof look soon after.

"I see, well Yoichi. It's nice to meet you, I'm Kagome."

Natsume watched the interaction and when Yoichi looked towards him he just inclined his head before shutting his eyes.

"Nee-Chan?" He said in soft, quiet voice. She said nothing but smiled and nodded.

"Why Kags, you move fast. First you adopt a little boy, who is now your son. Then you adopt a little boy who is now your younger brother." Kagome smiled but the girl who said this noticed the pain in her eyes at the mention of a younger brother.

"Oh, Kagome I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to remind you." The girl said as she made her way through the crowd and held Kagome close to her. Narumi stood with a boy around the girls' age right next to him.

"Who are these people Kagome-San?" Kokoro asked.

"This is Shippou on my lap and Sango is my older sister like figure and best friend. Miroku is the boy standing at the door. He is my older brother like figure and my other best friend."

"Did you all come here together?"

"Yeah, we would never let the school take Kagome without us. We are her family and we will never leave her side." Kagome smiled.

"Well, I brought them so that you could see them. However it is time for them to return to their classes."

"Bye guys, Shippou, Yoichi."

"Bye."

"Bye, Nee-Chan, Nii-Chan." Yoichi said as he waved bye to both Kagome and Natsume.

"Hm,"

Kagome looked in mild surprise at him but said nothing.

**-x-x-x-**

Subaru stood outside the elementary school division B window. A boy stood next to him in slight irritation as they peeked into the classroom.

"Tell me, Imai-San, why are we outside peeking on Mikan-Chan's class?" The boy next to him asked. He had light blond hair that was straight and went down just above his shoulders and light blue eyes.

"We are not peeking Sakurano-San, we are...observing, and it's not Mikan we are watching." This caught Sakurano's attention.

"Oh?"

"It's the girl next to Natsume."

"I see, she's adorable and very well endowed physically for a girl her age." Subaru's eyes widened as he turned to Sakurano who was smiling sheepishly and pointing behind them at another boy with long black hair and green eyes who was smiling at the two.

"What do want Tonouchi?"

"Well, I was walking to class when I spotted you and Sakurano-San. Anyone would be curious why two _honor _students were _peeking_ into the elementary division B class."

"I told you we were peeking."

"It's not peeking. Go away Tonouchi."

"Fine, fine." He stood up and left. The two remained watching when the door was suddenly thrown open.

"MIKAN!" Subaru's eyes widened in shock.

"TONO-SEMPAI." Narumi sighed as his class was once more interrupted. Mikan laughed as she was raised into the air.

"Wah, who is this cutie? Is she a new student and friend of yours Mikan?" He asked as he smiled at Kagome who smiled back.

"Yes, this is Kagome-Chan."

Subaru and Sakurano stood up and made their way into the school.

Kagome looked down at the book they had been reading when someone picked her up. Her eyes widened at the sudden shock of pain that ran through her body as her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"TONOUCHI, PUT HER DOWN!" Tono stared in confusion at Narumi who was looking at Kagome. He turned back to the girl in his hands and his eyes widened. Blood was seeping through the sleeve of her left arm. Placing her on her desk he moved her sleeves up to where he had grabbed her. Both of her arms were covered in bruises and a few cut's. One had reopened when he picked her up the way he did. The class stared in surprise and Natsume looked with wide eyes at all of the marks.

Subaru walked into the room and glared at him, Sakurano right behind him. He made his way to the girl in the center of the crowd of children. She was crying and Tono was now holding her gently in his arms, apologizing.

"It's okay, Tono-Sempai...it's not your fault, I guess I deserved them. _In the end, it was me who made them so angry._" She whispered the last part as she wiped the tears from her eyes and laid her head gently on his chest taking him by surprise.

"Class is over, everyone out. No one will speak of this." Narumi said even though there was 30 minutes of class remaining.

The class nodded and left, Mikan and Hotaru looked back only to be dragged off by Natsume, Ruka and Sumire. Only Kokoro and Kitsuneme stayed.

"What are you two doing in here? I told you to go." Narumi said pointedly.

"We want to make sure she's okay." Kitsuneme said as he hovered over her and smiled causing her to laugh lightly when he started to make silly faces.

Kokoro frowned as her thoughts flooded his mind.

"That should do it. I've healed the rest of your cuts and only a few bruises remain."

"Thank you Imai-Sempai. Huh, who is that?"

"My name is Shuichi Sakurano, age eighteen. I'm a friend of Subaru-San's and Tonouchi-San."

"What is Tono-Sempai's full name?" She asked a frowning Tono who was holding her in his arms still.

"Akira Tonouchi, age eighteen."

"It's nice to meet you all. Thank you again for taking such good care of me. It's only been a day and already I'm a burden to most of those around me."

Sakurano walked up to her and got down on one knee. He took her hands in his and smiled.

"Kagome-Chan, you are no burden. In Alice Academy we work together, helping everyone." She smiled when she suddenly heard something in the back of her mind.

'_Imouta, Imouta? Imouta where are you?'_

_'Is that his desire, to see his sister?'_

"Smile Saku-Sempai." He frowned in confusion when suddenly a transparent figure appeared in the room with them. She wore a white dress that moved like wind and had long hair. She was a little girl around five and though everything seemed colorless or faded her eyes were still bright baby blue. She had beautiful white wings that gave her a cute look.

"_Hehe."_

"Suzuko-Chan..." Sakurano stood up and stared at the little girl.

"_Hehe,"_

"How," Tonouchi stared at Kagome whose eyes were closed. When they opened the girl disappeared.

"Suzuko," Sakurano stared at where his little sister used to be.

"She's right here, in her own world. If you wind it, she comes out." Kagome said as she handed him a snow globe with a little angel inside identical to that of his sister.

"Is that your Alice?"

"I have the Fantasy Alice and your Fantasy, your deepest desire was to see your little sister again." She jumped off of Tonouchi's lap and took Kitsuneme's hand and pulled him over to Kokoro. She took his hand too and walked towards the door.

"Bye Tono-Sempai, Saku-Sempai, Imai-Sempai, Narumi-Sensei." She left with her two new friends who held her hand tightly.

"Kago-Chan, the wounds were from the villagers in your home town, right?" Kokoro asked causing her to stop walking and look down at the floor. She moved her hands from theirs and placed them on her arms in a self-conscious act.

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it, but we will be here if you do. Kitsuneme and I will be your best friends in elementary division from now on. We will keep you safe, alright?" Kokoro said as he took her hand in his. Kitsuneme smiled as he floated and picked her up bridal style, Koko climbed onto his back and the three were soon floating in the air.

"Moi, Kitsuneme aren't we heavy?" He smiled and shook his head no.

"I used to do this for my brothers and sisters. Kokoro is my twin actually but when our parent's split up I stayed with mother and he stayed with father. When mother got remarried I took on her new husbands name, though, it was around that time that I came to this school. We were both seven when we came here. We were separated at four but when we saw each other, we knew who the other was immediately and started to hang around each other almost constantly after that."

"You are lucky to have found your brother again." Kokoro noticed the tears in her eyes.

"What happened to your brother?"

Kagome sighed. "When I was three he was born and it was around that time my mom got sick. She had Souta with another man that, once more, I had never met. I loved Souta dearly and when I turned four, about six months after she died. He was one and a half years old at the time. Grandpa took care of both of us until one day this man came and took him away. He was four and I had just turned eight. When I tried to stop him from taking my brother he knocked me to the dirt road and I fell unconscious, when I awoke, they were gone. I haven't seen him since then." By now she was crying and Kitsuneme had landed dangerously close to a certain teddy bears hut.

"Can't you make your own desire or fantasies come true? Bring your brother here?" Kagome shook her head.

"I can only make others fantasy a reality. From unicorns and fairies to dragons and centaurs, if it's what you want the most, I can make it happen."

"I see." Kitsuneme said, both he and Kokoro now holding the tearful girl.

Kokoro looked up at the teddy bear and froze. Surprisingly though, the teddy bear did not attack and continued with his work at chopping wood.

**-x-x-x-**

"So is anyone going to explain what the hell happened to that girl?" Tonouchi asked in slight irritation.

"The villagers tried to stone her to death." Narumi sighed in defeat knowing that he would most defiantly find out sooner or later.

"Why would they hurt such a sweet girl?" Sakurano asked as he tipped his snow globe over with a smile and then back, watching the white snowflakes fall around the angelic figure of his baby sister.

"From what she told me, a Sadist of sorts had bumped into her and she became overwhelmed with his horrible, cruel thoughts and feelings that his desire to see his home place, which just happened to be her town, burn down, came true. They blamed it on her and called her names like witch and monster." Narumi explained as he sat on the corner of his desk. Tonouchi stared at the drying blood on his hands with a frown.

"Is that why you were watching her Imai-San?" Sakurano questioned.

"Hm? Oh, uh, yes. That was why. I was keeping an eye on her." Tonouchi didn't look convinced but he said nothing, only left the room with every intention of taking a shower to get the feel of a child's blood off of him. Suddenly the thought of her laying her head against his chest popped into his head.

_'What am I thinking?'_ He shook his head before continuing on his way.

**-x-x-x-**

It was silent in Natsume's room despite having most of the class in it. No one had said anything since they got there and even though he enjoyed the silence, it was grating on his last nerve.

"Where do you think she got all of those marks from?"

_'Trust Mikan to break an uncomfortable silence.'_ He smiled lightly at his girlfriend.

"That's obvious, she was beaten, why? I don't know." Sumire said.

"That's a mean thing to say Permy-chan."

"Don't call me Permy and it's not mean if it's true."

"Is it really any of our business in the first place?" Ruka asked as he played with his bunny, Hotaru's back against his as she rested with her eyes closed.

"Of course it is. We're her friends and..." Mikan suddenly talking, she looked around?

"...and?" Sumire encouraged.

"And I just realized that Kitsuneme-Kun and Kokoro-Kun aren't here." Everyone looked around and noticed she was right.

_'Why didn't I notice that?'_ Natsume knew Kokoro was rarely away from Sumire and Kitsuneme followed Kokoro everywhere.

"Eh, where are they?" Sumire asked in surprise.

"Maybe they went to their rooms. It was our last class so it wouldn't really be that surprising." Hotaru said as she opened her eyes a little.

"Or maybe they're with Kagome." Natsume spoke up, surprising a few of them.

"But Narumi told us to leave."

"Do we ever truly listen? Let me answer that for you. No! We have run away from this school, what, two, three times?" Hotaru nodded as she counted them in her head and held three fingers up.

"We have skipped classes, ignored warnings and instructions from teachers, gotten kidnapped and come back alive. Since when do we ever listen to our teachers?"

Mikan smiled sheepishly before falling backwards onto his bed where he sat on her left against the headboard and Sumire on her right just sitting. "…then why did we leave?"

"Urgency and direct order. He didn't leave any room for argument and when he's angry or upset his pheromones, much like Ruka's, skyrocket and I don't think any of us wanted him turning them on us. No offense but I could go the rest of my life without him hugging or kissing me again. I wouldn't miss it in the least." Mikan and Ruka laughed while most of the others just sighed.

**-x-x-x-**

**(3 hours later)**

Kitsuneme had his back against a tree near Mr. Bear's cottage. Kokoro was leaning against his left shoulder and Kagome was asleep with her head in his lap. Her hair fanned out around her when the wind blew. The two boys looked at the grey sky and a droplet of water hit Kokoro in the nose.

"We should head back to the school. I don't know where her dorm room is." Kitsuneme nodded in agreement, picking the girl up and rather the flying he opted to walk, Kokoro right next to him.

It was about ten minutes later that they came up to the school doors only to find Narumi waiting on the steps for them.

"Did you boy's just realize that she didn't have her room yet?" The two didn't answer, only smiled.

"I'll take her, you boy's head to your rooms or go find the others." Kokoro nodded and Kitsuneme handed her over to Narumi before taking hold of Kokoro and flying off towards Natsume's.

Narumi looked down at her and took her inside the school to get his rain coat so that he could keep her dry if it started to pour.

He placed it over his shoulders but wrapped it around Kagome. Walking out of the school as the rain started to fall he made his way to the dorms.

**-x-x-x-**

Natsume was still sitting on his bed as everyone filed out of his room. Mikan was staying over tonight for reasons beyond his knowledge.

"KOKORO, KITSUNEME!" Natsume literally jumped out of his bed when he heard Mikan yell.

"Hey Mikan-Chan. Natsume-Kun." Natsume picked himself up off the ground and nodded towards them with a frown as he once more placed himself on his bed. Kokoro sat down next to him with Kitsuneme leaning on his shoulder.

"Where were you two? Is Kagome okay? What happened to her? Where did you guys go? Is Narumi-" Natsume clamped his hand over her lips and sighed.

'I love Mikan, remember, I love her.' The fire dwelling in his eyes dimmed.

He had confessed his love for her during the whole, principle changing her to a Dangerous Ability. Not that many of the student's or _staff_ for that matter cared but he was shot down by the Anti-Alice Organization. Now... The Middle School Principle and High School Principle, Mikan's Uncle, took turns taking care of the Elementary School, but it was mostly taken care of by Yuka Azumi, who after saving Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru and Noda from Persona was taken in to Alice Academy and forgiven of her transgressions and made into the NEW Elementary Principle...though...she's still getting used to it and that's why the other principles help her out.

Natsume sighed in thought as he watched what he would have to call, one of the weirdest groups of friends, converse.

"We were with Kagome." Kitsuneme told her.

"She's okay too." Kokoro continued, the two taking turns answering.

"We can't tell you what happened to her though."

"While we were with her we were in the forest near Mr. Bear, but he didn't seem to want to hurt her."

"Also, no, Narumi isn't upset anymore."

"Why won't you tell us what happened? I know you know Kokoro." Natsume said.

"Well, yes I do know but I don't think it's my place to say anything."

_'That's a first.'_

"HEY! What do you mean that's a first. I'm really good at keeping secrets." Natsume, Mikan and Kitsuneme just stared. Kokoro gave a sheepish laugh when he realized what he did.

"I'm sorry guys but I really need to keep this a secret unless she tells you herself."

"Bye, Bye." Kitsuneme called as he picked up his brother and flew out the balcony window and into the rain. Their laughing could be heard all the way to their room until he shut his windows.

"They are a different breed all together."

Mikan didn't say anything, only laughed softly. She fell onto his bed on her stomach and he moved towards her and pulled her hair from its pigtails. He liked her hair down, she liked it up. He didn't mind though, since he would be the only one to see her real beauty, without her hair up, his. She looked perfect without having to glamour herself up like Sumire. Though, he wouldn't mind sometimes if she pulled one of Hotaru's silent treatments. Ruka hated when Hotaru did that, but he didn't really think he'd mind once a month or so. He lay down and pulled her into his arms before pulling the covers over them and clapping the lights off.

**-x-x-x-**

Narumi walked up the flights of stairs until he got to the top where Natsume's room was. He walked past it four doors and opened the room. It was big, like all Special Star's. Her room was already set up thanks to her friends, Miroku and Sango and her son Shippou. Even Yoichi had helped out.

He stared in awe at all of the Snow Globes that covered her room. Each filled with different things. A bunch filled with unique and beautiful angels of all varieties and even more with Mystical creatures. Some with rainbows, others just snow. Some with what looked lie states and countries.

He looked down at the girl in his hand and watched as she moaned slightly before her eyes fluttered open.

"Narumi-Sensei?"

"Gomen, I was taking you to your new room. Your friends have already decorated it and are most likely in bed by now. I will le-"

"Narumi-Sensei?" He froze and stared down at the little god send.

"Yes, Kagome-Chan."

"Stay with me, please. I don't want to be alone, I hate storms."

"Storms?" He looked outside as a flash of light lit up the sky.

"I..I can't, Um, I'm so-" She clutched his shirt and he sighed. His wet hair falling into his eyes. She had tears in her eyes when he sat her down and walked around her bed and into the hallway. He grabbed a pair of pajama's for her, handing them to her.

"You go clean up, I will be right back." She nodded hesitantly before she walked into her bathroom and started a shower. He sighed and walked out of the room and then all the way back down the stairs, into the rain, into the staff rooms, into _his_ room and then he grabbed a pair of his pajama's only to run _back_.

He looked up as thunder roared loudly and lightning flashed again through the sky. Running into the building and back upstairs into her room and shut the door behind him. He found her curled up in her pajama's, hand's held over her ears as she held tears back from falling. He dropped his pajamas and walked slowly towards her, enveloping her in his arms.

"Hush, Kagome, it will be alright." He rocked her back and forth until her eyes shut and he placed her in her bed. The storm was still bad and he was still wet. He got up and made his way into the bathroom to take a shower. He shut the door and turned the water on. Kagome woke up to the sound of water and looked around; spotting his pajamas she got up out of bed.

"Sensei..." Kagome called out. She picked up his pajamas and moved to the door. She knocked twice on the door. "Sensei...?"

With no answer she stepped in her eyes widened. Narumi turned and in a fluster, he looked away and attempted to cover himself. Kagome walked in and placed his pajamas on the counter before leaving.

"..." He was speechless; he was actually more embarrassed then the little girl.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Nanana na nana na na nana na nana na nana na na. If I were a rich girl, Nana nanana nana nanana nananana, then I'd have all the money in the world, if I were a wealthy giiirl.**

**Jakotsu: Hehe, she's having a lot of fun today. Please Read and review.**

**Envy: SAANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title – Your Fantasy is My Reality**

**Summary – Kagome always thought it to be her dreams, her imagination playing cruel tricks on her. Until she is accused of witchery, fantasies turning into reality are fine...if no one gets hurt, but one man's fantasy destroyed her entire village. Alice Academy takes her away from the village ruins and places her in Narumi's Class. What will become of her life, now that Alice Academy has taken her in?**

**Anime – InuYasha/Gakuen Alice**

**Main Couple – Harem, Kagome/Narumi**

**Genre – Romance / Fantasy**

**Rated – T – M (Mild Violence) (Medium Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own either InuYasha or Gakuen Alice!**

_**Your Fantasy is My Reality**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Morning Confrontation and Meeting With the Principle!**_

**-x-x-x-**

Narumi awoke the next morning feeling revitalized and well relaxed. He stretched his arms and pulled his pink night cap off before glancing around.

"This isn't...my room..." He felt something move around his waist and felt his body go stiff.

He glanced down and moved the blankets from his waist. An arm lay sprawled across his waist. This soft arm was attached to the adorable girl with jet black hair who lay asleep next to him. He noted the light bruises that ran in alternate places along her arms. His fingers moving on their own consent as they gently traced the bruises, careful not to hurt her anymore then she already was.

_'Such a small child, placed in such a cruel position.'_ He looked up at the clock on the wall and watched the minute hand hit 12 and the hour hand hit 8.

He let out a small sigh before removing his legs from beneath the sheets and getting up from the small girls bed.

_'Why is it I always find myself in positions where the adorable children here cling to me? Mah, it must be my extraordinary gift of beauty that the gods granted me. First my precious Mikan-Chan, now...'_ His once shining eyes dimmed at the peaceful look on the sleeping child's face. "...Kagome-Chan..." He said softly.

"_Emm, huh?"_

His eyes widened when she started waking up after he said her name, barely above a whisper. _'Light sleeper...'_

"_Hm? Narumi...Sensei..., good morning. How was your nap?"_ She said in a tired tenor.

"It was good, thank you." He said cheerfully. Memories from the previous night decided to make themselves known. A light blush creeping onto his cheeks, he thought back to the embarrassing encounter between him and Kagome.

"Narumi-Sensei? Are you okay?"

"Oh, y-yes, I'm fine. I should be heading off towards my own room to get dressed before anyone comes looking for me. I can't exactly teach class in my night clothes." He laughed at a sudden thought, _'Come to think of it...I did teach class in my night clothes once before.'_

Kagome nodded with a smile and said goodbye to her homeroom teacher as he turned and left.

**-x-x-x-**

Natsume woke up to the sound of footprints outside the door. He ignored them and turned to see his girlfriend still peacefully sleeping. They hadn't done anything that the upperclassman did with their boyfriends or girlfriends. They knew they were kids and if he wanted to be truthful with himself...he didn't have the slightest idea of what he was supposed to do when he got to that point with Mikan. Technically, he shouldn't even be thinking about that kind of stuff...but after a rather...embarrassing conversation with Tonouchi...those thoughts kind of found their way into his head.

_'Damn him...'_

_**-Flashback-**_

_**(2 weeks back)**_

_Natsume sat outside with his back to the Sakura tree that he had dubbed his and Mikan's. Mikan was asleep with her head in his lap, one of the few moments they shared that she was peaceful._

_Natsume closed his eyes, content with the light breeze that surrounded them._

"_How cute! My little Mikan-Chan and Natsume-Kun!" Natsume could feel the headache coming on and opened his eyes, glaring at the black haired and forest green eyes._

"_What do you want Tonouchi?"_

"_...well you're not in a friendly mood are you..."_

"_I was until you got here."_

"_I was just coming to talk with you. You know, man to man." Natsume's eyes widened at that and he made to wake Mikan when a hand stopped him. "This will happen sooner or later."_

"_Then let it happen later!" He hissed. Tonouchi merely smiled at the sight of fire burning in his deep red eyes._

"_I was thinking now was a good time. It's me or you get the 'talk' with Tsubasa-Kun...or Narumi-Sensei."_

_Natsume paled considerably at the latter of the two choices before sighing._

"_Fine...speak."_

"_Yes master. I merely wanted to talk with you about your future intentions towards Mikan. As you get older you will have...thoughts and urges." Natsume felt a vain pulse on his forehead, his hand twitched as he stopped himself from burning the inky haired menace. "Now these urges are perfectly normal, I myself have had these―"_

"_Tonouchi..."_

"_...right, anyways. When it comes to the time where you want to get intimate with Mikan, come to Narumi, Tsubasa or me first. We have to make sure you are well protected before you deflow―"_

"_Tonouchi...!"_

"_Oh, sorry. As I was saying, this isn't just for you but also Mikan. If she got pregna―"_

"_TONOUCHI!" Mikan shot up in fright and surprise, turning to see fire in the clenched fists of Natsume as he glared at Tonouchi. "We are just about to turn ELEVEN! We won't be doing anything like that for quite a while! No leave before I make you my new dummy to test my fire on!" Tonouchi didn't wait a second longer, waving goodbye to Mikan as he ran off._

"_Natsume...? What was that ab―"_

"_Nothing...just lay back down and rest." He said impassively. She frowned but nodded, laying her head back in his lap and resting her eyes. His whole body warm from the momentary rise of temperature when fire enveloped his fists._

_**-End-Flashback-**_

_'I need to make a mental note to cause excruciating pain to that guy.'_ He sighed before nudging her shoulder slightly. A moan confirmed that she was now awake, stretching as her eyes clenched shut before she cuddled further into both him and the sheets.

"Mikan...you're going to be late..."

"_What time is it?"_

He glanced at the clock on the wall. Truthfully they still had an hour and a half before class started, but if he told her that then they'd never get to class on time.

"It's almost 9:00."

"WAH!? WE ONLY HAVE THIRTY MINUTES TO GET READY AND GET TO CLASS!" She scampered out of the bed and gave a small smirk.

"Third drawer." He said as she was about to run into the hall and down to her own room. She turned around in confusion and walked to his dresser, pulling the third drawer she saw a bunch of uniforms and...

"P-p-p-polka dots..."

Natsume smirked but in his head a small countdown had started up.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome finished dressing and walked out of her room. Her hair was let loose, swaying with her every step. She still wore the boy's uniform, pants included, despite the fact that most of her bruises were gone thanks to Subaru.

She paused for a second to straighten her messenger bag...sadly, she paused right in front of Natsume's door.

"**NATSUME! YOU PERVERT! WAHHHHHHHH!"**

Kagome's was so surprised. She fell to the floor against the wall facing his door. Her eyes wide as she slid across the hall floor before taking off in a run to the stairs. She felt her heart calming down as she slowed down and took up a steady pace. She wasn't expecting a woman to come running inside the campus and with a look that said she had _every_ intent on killing someone…she ran past her and upstairs, light brown hair with a natural red tent to it fell just to her shoulders. She wore a regular pair of blue jeans and tinny shoes, but her top was much like a business suit top with only two buttons and it was made up of denim, a white tank top beneath it.

Kagome could hear yelling, slamming, stomping and screaming, all reasons for her to get as far away from the Elementary Branches Corridors and outside as soon as possible.

**-x-x-x-**

Sakurano smiled as he tipped the snow globe over again. He could hear the sighs of some of the underclass female students. They had been following him for quite sometime but, too enthralled with the little angel in the snow globe, he paid little to no attention to them.

"What are you going to do if you break that thing?" Sakurano glanced up and saw a leg swinging from the branch above him.

"How long have you been up there...Tsubasa-San?"

"I've been up here since dark. In fact, right about the time I climbed into the tree, the sun started rising. I fell a sleep soon after that, only to be woken up by a horde of rabid females following you. So...what's with the glass globe?"

"It's a snow globe. Little girl made it for me."

"Is that her Alice? Making Snow Globes?" The teenager asked from above Tonouchi, his midnight blue hair falling into his pale midnight blue eyes.

"No...She's...running out of the Elementary Dorm Rooms...?"

Tsubasa frowned and looked up, watching as a girl with really pretty black hair, no taller than Mikan, ran towards them.

"SAKU-SEMPAI, SAKU-SEMPAI!" Sakurano's eyes widened at the urgency in Kagome's voice.

"Kagome-Chan, what's wrong?" He asked, placing a hand on the worn out girls shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

"I-I saw someone r-rush past me...upstairs and...I think they're going...to hurt someone!" She said in slight panic. "I also heard screaming coming from Natsume's Room, well, I assume it was his room because someone shouted his name and called him a pervert." Sakurano seemed to calm at the piece of information.

"Was the person you saw a woman with short light auburn hair?"

"...yes..."

"That was the Elementary Branch Principal. Mikan is her daughter and that is probably the voice you heard yelling at Natsume. Yuka-Sempai was probably on her way upstairs to discipline Natsume for sharing his bed with her daughter."

"Is it wrong if you want someone close to you at night?" Kagome asked. The girls were now inching forward, trying to get a better look at the adorable girl who seemed so close to their Sakurano.

"Well, depending on the reason, I guess it's alright. But like I said, it would have to be for a sensible reason."

She thought back to the night before and frowned. Walking closer she leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. A small smile appeared on his face when the girls surrounding them fell forward.

"Well, I don't know if that would be considered...legal, given the reasoning behind it, as long as nothing else happened, I suppose it's fine...however...I will talk with him about it later."

The girls gasped and Sakurano winced at what he said.

"Girls, don―" Too late, they were gone.

"Mah, Sakurano...You just cursed the poor kids school reputation within the matter of seconds." Kagome glanced up at the tree and smiled, waving at the teen above her.

"Hi there."

"...cute..."

"Hehe, thank you, uh, huh...? YOU HAVE A STAR ON YOUR CHEEK! HOW COOL! I...I want one..."

Tsubasa's eye's widened and he shook his head.

"I'm happy..._and flabbergasted_...that you like the star...but you don't want one."

"Sure I do. Where did you get it?"

"It was given to me by the student with the Curse Alice. The star is the mark of the curse."

"...I still want one..." She said with a small pout.

He stared at her in surprise and looked at the smiling Sakurano.

"Wait...is this the girl who made your glass globe?"

"Snow Globe...and yes."

"Do you want one Mr. Blue Eyes?"

"No thanks I...what did you call me?"

"I didn't catch your name, so I called you Blue Eyes."

"Tsubasa Andou, fourteen years old, Middle School Branch, double star...oh, my Alice is the Shadow Manipulation Alice."

"Kagome Higurashi, ten years old, Elementary School Branch, Special star and I have the Fantasy Alice. It's nice to meet you Andou-Sempai."

"Ah...," He watched the girl bow her head respectfully to him. "Call me Tsubasa."

"Tsubasa-Sempai. Well, I should head to class, bye!" She called as she started off in a run towards the school.

"...Hey...Sakurano...what did she tell you? Those girls will probably make some kind of trouble out of her and some mystery _he_..."

"Last night during the storm, she asked Narumi-Sensei to stay with her. She has a fear of Thunder storms and didn't want to be alone."

"Trust Narumi-Sensei to make a mess out of that girl's reputation and without realizing it too..."

"I doubt that was his intention. Though, if it gets out...her reputation will be only one of many problems. Narumi will get in trouble too."

"..." Tsubasa remained quiet as he thought over what Sakurano said.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed as she sat on the windowsill in her classroom, waiting for her classmates and Narumi-Sensei to come in. She wasn't sure when class would start but she figured now was a good time to figure it out.

She heard the door slide open and turned to see Narumi walk in. He didn't notice her sitting there as he made his way to his desk and placed a stack of papers down. She noted that his hair had a pink barrette on the left side. He wore a silky looking white shirt and pair of blue jeans and white flip flops. She smiled when he sat down and started double checking papers. Turning to look back outside the window she left him to his own.

**-x-x-x-**

Natsume rubbed a now sore ear. He had been enjoying his time with his ever amusing girlfriend when her mother almost broke his door down. She grabbed him by the ear and started dragging him out of the room and down the stairs. Everyone was awake now due to the loud racket him, Mikan and their principal made.

Now...he sat in her office with Mikan next to him. Both weren't looking at Yuka, rather...they looked anywhere she wasn't.

"Look, I understand that you two are a...couple...but you also have to abide by the school rules. You are both so young. Sleeping in the same bed comes much later, especially if you're sleeping with _my_ daughter. I will give both of you a warning but next time I catch you sneaking into each other's room...there will be punishment."

"We slept in the same bed when we were stuck together, and when we go on field trips we sleep in the same tents, not to mention―"

"I GOT IT!" Yuka rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Don't take advantage of the fact that you can sleep in the same bed. I don't really...mind...but please, don't get caught up in a mess at such a young age." Mikan and Natsume nodded. "Alright, you're dismissed." They stood and walked out of the room. Once the door shut behind them Natsume took her hand and pulled her in the direction of the classroom.

"Natsume-Kun, are you okay?"

"Hn,"

"...hey look. It's Yoichi-Kun and the other little boy...Shippou-Kun." He glanced out the window in time to see the boy burst into flames. Their eyes widened and both of them took off towards the nearest door and towards the small duo.

"Shippou-Kun! Stop, Drop and Roll!" Mikan shouted out to the boy who turned in confusion. Natsume tried to take control over the fire but frowned when it lashed out at him.

"What's wrong with you two? Never seen a fire-starter?"

"Shippou-Kun is like Nii-San." Yoichi said. His voice soft and calm like per-usual. His teal eyes blank of emotion as he watched both the older kids calm down.

"So you control fire?"

"Yeah, I mastered it to perfection! I tried really hard so that I could make Mama smile!" The reddish auburn haired boy said happily. He pulled the fire back inside right as the bell rang signaling the start of school.

"Natsume, let's go. See ya, Yoichi-Kun, Shippou-Kun." They waved goodbye before heading off to their own classes.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked up when the door opened again and watched as Hotaru walked in.

"Good morning Hotaru-Chan." The girl looked surprise that she wasn't the first one here. Narumi jumped at the voice and glanced over at Kagome who smiled.

"How long have you been there?"

"I got here about ten minutes before you did. I didn't say anything because you were grading or checking papers." He stared in surprise before nodding.

"I wasn't aware that anyone aside from Natsume-Kun, Hotaru-Chan, Ruka-Kun and Sumire-Chan could be so quiet for so long."

"I had nothing to say." She said simply before gracefully jumping from the windowsill to the floor. She made her way to the seat she was assigned. Natsume and Mikn came in soon after and Hotaru wasn't sure she could take much more of these morning surprises.

"Mikan-Chan is early..."

"I noticed this too. Natsume lied when he said it was almost nine when it wasn't even eight thirty yet." Hotaru gave a small smile before taking her seat, Mikan joining next to her while Natsume sat down next to Kagome.

"Kagome-Chan! Are you feeling any better?!" Kagome looked up to see Kokoromi and Kitsuneme. Kitsuneme hovered above her while Kokoromi was right next to her.

"I'm fine. Much better then yesterday, thank you for staying with me yesterday."

"Kagome-Chan is our new friend. We had to make sure you were better."

Sumire walked in and glared at the cheerful duo.

"Koko! Kitsune! Where were you two yesterday!? We were worried!" Each phrase coming out like a direct hit to both boys as they ignored the harsh tone and continued smiling.

"Sorry Shoda-San, they were taking care of me." Kagome said as she stood and bowed apologetically.

Sumire looked baffled and frowned. "...you're feeling better, right?"

"Yes, much better."

"As long as they didn't make you worse...I suppose it's fine..." Hotaru placed her pencil down and laid her head on her desk, feeling queasy with all of the oddities going on that morning.

Natsume watched as Kagome smiled and sat back down. _'Strange...'_

Narumi sighed, happy that a conflict was avoided. He turned to greet more of his students when the door opened only to see Sakurano walk in with two letters. Taking one two Kagome and handing the other to Narumi. Sakurano said something quietly to Narumi whose eyes widened, they returned to normal as Sakurano explained a bit more and sighed in relief that it was being quietly kept.

**-x-x-x-**

"_She only told me because I told her Yuka was probably going to discipline Natsume for sharing his bed with her daughter. She asked me if it was wrong to want someone close to you at night and well...choice of conversation led to you. She only told me but with poorly chosen words on my part, I think I might have caused a lot of trouble for her when I told her that I would have a talk with 'him', the girls took running to spread rumors no doubt. They don't know who or what happened but I'm sure they can come up with some pretty colorful lies."_

"_...Watch over the class while we are gone. When I get back I'll write an excuse for your tardiness."_Sakurano nodded and sat down at the desk. Kagome had already left leaving Narumi to follow after.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome entered the office when she heard a woman's voice call her in.

"Persona, please wait outside." Kagome watched as the familiar looking man that was with Narumi when they saved her from the villagers, walked out through the door, shutting it softly behind him.

"Kagome, please sit down." Nervously, Kagome moved forward and sat down.

"You are not in trouble, I just need to make sure, if anything happened in your room last night when you slept in the same bed as Narumi."

"Not really. He slept in my bed with me, but I was the one who asked him to, because...I...don't like thunder storms."

Yuka frowned at the way the girl suddenly looked withdrawn from the world, her eyes shadowing over.

"Why do you not like thunder storms?"

"Because..." Yuka glanced up when her office door opened and Narumi entered. Kagome didn't seem to realize. "It was a Thunder Storm...that took...Momma..." Her eyes suddenly filled up with tears as she closed them tightly and embraced herself tightly as she tried to force the pain in her heart away.

"I thought you didn't remember your mother."

"I don't remember her very well, but I do remember her voice...always telling me to be careful. Sometimes I have dreams of her telling me that she loves me and that she's proud of me, her little, dream come true. Thunder storm took her from me. I don't have my mom because...her car was hit by lightning in the pouring rain." Tears fell down her cheeks and Narumi instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"How do you know that?" Yuka asked in confusion.

"Grandpa showed me a torn out page of a newspaper with the article of a woman who had been melted to the car seat of a silver metallic PT Cruiser...her name was Rai Higurashi...the car itself was a mess, having blown up when the bolt of electricity hit the car." She paused only a few timed as she answered the woman's questions.

"I see, Persona!" She called out to the other man. He entered the room and walked up to the desk.

"Yes,"

"Take Kagome and show her around the campus. Since she will be in the Dangerous Ability Class I want you to explain all the details of the class. Narumi, please sit down." He released his hold on the girl who in his arms only to see her back away slightly from Persona.

"What's wrong with her?" Yuka asked.

Kagome looked at the man with the white mask covering around his eyes. He had black lips and black messy, wild hair. His skin was pale causing the black outfit of latex and leather to contrast lavishly. _'He seems...alone...'_ Still scared, she walked past Narumi and held her hand out slightly, putting a small smile on. He seemed taken aback but took her hand anyways.

He held his Alice back, much like he did with his little Nobara-Chan. _'This girl may prove...more entertaining then I first anticipated.'_

"Narumi-Sensei..." She called out to her feminine blond haired and violet eyed teacher. "I'm really sorry that I've gotten you in trouble. It seems that all I've been doing lately is causing problems for everyone." With that said she walked out with Persona, leaving two adults alone to ponder over their own thoughts.

"What did she mean...causing problems for everyone?"

Narumi sighed before explaining the tragedy in the village and the way she was treated, all the while, his thoughts kept returning to the their choice of topic's main focus...Kagome...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this one, but...I ALWAYS DELIVER!**


End file.
